An Awakening to Remember
by Anonymous Vulture
Summary: Saya wakes up from her hibernation 15 years later and she is trying to find her way back home to Kai. What would the journey be like? How will Kai and Hagi react if they see Saya? Will the reunion be a happy one or an utterly painful one. Oneshot story.


_**An Awakening to Remember**_

Despite the amnesia, I remember. I remember clinging on to the chain-link fence as my vision blurred. I remember seeing Kai help me on his motorcycle. I remember him giving me a ride on his back to where it all began. That's all I remember.

**15 Years Later**

My eyes fluttered open as I looked at my surroundings. Now I remember I was in the place where it all began. Pictures of my best moments were hung all over the stone walls. There was even a small brown and orange spotted teddy bear; it held a card. Once I got the sand out of my eyes, climbed out of my cocoon, and steadied my footing, I grabbed the card off the bear's tie. 

_ Saya,_

_ When you wake up, meet me at the apartment. Under this bear will be a key to open the door for you. Your kids will be waiting with me but I'm not sure about Hagi; I am positive he is alive, I just don't know where he is... Hurry okay? I'll always be there._

_ Love Kai._

I checked the note again to see if it was real; I even pinched myself to see if I was dreaming a wonderful dream. It's real! I'm awake! I have to leave as soon as possible!

"Hagi is alive! Kai and the kids are waiting! I have to go there now! I just need to wha-?" I just realized a hard truth; I smell. My school uniform was filthy, I smelled terrible, and my breath? Pee-Whoo! Looking around the stone room, I saw a long lavender colored dress on a clothes hangar, a cup with a toothbrush and toothpaste, also a bottle of expensive perfume. Kai thought of everything! After getting the final touches done on my look,something shiny caught my eye. Turning my head towards the source, I saw it was a mirror. Picking up the hand held object I glanced at my reflection, dark shoulder length hair, soft brown features, but the shocking part is I looked more like an adult then a high school student.

Shrugging off my appearance, I took the bright pink key from under the bear and grasped it tight in my hand. I took a deep breath and pried open the thick stone door. At first I thought I would be blinded by sunlight, but instead with moonlight. The wind was thin and smelled of sea air and flowers, and it was very peaceful outside. Stepping on something soft, I slowly pulled my foot away to see a pink rose with a sea blue ribbon tied around it in a bow.

"Hagi, he was here! He visited me!" I felt tears rimming my eyes as I tried to hold back joyful tears. I now was compelled to run down the stairs; some were skipped or hopped over. I reached the bottom of the stairs out of breath and in a hurry. I rested the palms of my hands on my knees and took in the scene of the small road in front of me with the metal railing overlooking the beach. Once I caught my breath, I saw how beautiful the beach really is in the moonlight.

"No, I have to go. I have to see them." I turned my head away in disappointment as I jogged away from the beach that put me in a sensational trance. As I jogged farther away from the beach and closer to the Otanashi restaurant, I noticed how pleasant this night was, no noise, no disturbances, just stars and a full moon shining brightly.

Now I was only one block away from the apartment/restaurant. The lights were on in the Otanashi and the door was closed. I literally sprinted my lungs out towards the place I called home. I stopped dead in my tracks when the door swung open and two people came out. Just a pair of lovebirds walking hand and hand towards their car. Then they left.

"Hagi, Kai, I've missed you so much." I whispered to myself as I continued my steps towards the door. My hand slowly made its way on the knob, I was sweating, a lot. I pried the door a little only to have it smash into my forehead when someone from the other side pushed the door open with such force. "Ahh!" I felt blood leak from the brim of my hair line down to my eyelid within seconds.

"What the-? Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, let me see what damaged I've caused." I was a man's voice but I couldn't place his face because of the bright light coming from the Otanashi. All I could place was a shadow of a muscular man with ruffled hair.

"Oh no sir, I'm fine. But could you tell me where Miyagusuku Kai; the owner of the Otanashi is?" I timidly asked while the man examined my forehead.

"Your cut, It's gone! Are you sure you are okay?" I could make out the expressions of confusion but not fear on his dimmed features. "Saya, is that really you?" The mystery man stepped out of the blinding light and I could see his face. Kai! It's Kai!

"Kai! H-how long has it been? H-how long h-have I been a-asleep?" I was getting choked up and I could fell tears stinging my eyes.

"15 years. It's been 15 years since you fell asleep. Once I told everyone you were sleeping, Ms. Julia came up with a shot injection to shave off some years and it worked. You slept for 15 years instead of 20 or 30. Also the shot will help you stay awake for 10 years instead of 2 or 3 years." I saw a tear escape his eye under the twinkling stars.

"Oh Kai!" I embraced him in a loving hug; he returned it. "I have missed you and Hagi! I want to see the girls, meet them for the first time in 15 years! I want to help you raise them and care for them! I want to help you cook at the Otanashi and live and be free again!" I sobbed out my wishes on his shoulder, I just wanted to get back the life I once lived. One without couruptreins, swords, and sacrifice.

"Hagi and I were always with you. And speaking of your cello playing lover, look behind you." My eyes widened at the sound of Hagi's name and perked my head up from Kai's wet shirt. I turned my drenched head towards where Kai's finger was pointing.

"H-hagi! Oh my- Hagi!" I screamed as I ran into his arms. He was there for me like always. His strong arms cradled me in a tight embrace; I never wanted to let go. He was still the same; same hair, same ribbon, same clothes, same cello by his side, but something else was different. His smile. He was smiling! His smile made my heart warm up and soften his emotionless features.

"Saya, I told you I would always wait for you until you awoke."

"I know Hagi. You don't know how happy I am to awake and alive. In fact, 'Happy' doesn't cover half of it. I love you Hagi!"

"And I love you more than life itself."

"Please promise me you'll never leave my side again and you will always love me." I whispered as Hagi wiped away tears off my cheek.

"I promise you Saya. I will always love and stay with you until the end of time." Hagi planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, Hagi." I felt like I was living in a perfect dream world filled with pleasure and love. Nothing in the world could change the way I feel about my family and friends.

"Saya come on, let me cook you something to eat. I bet you're starving, same to you Hagi. I'll even include your favorite; a hard boiled egg." Kai offered as he held open the door for me and Hagi.

"That would be perfect." I replied. Hagi stopped me at the door.

"I'll meet you two inside." Kai said as he slipped through the door. Hagi took my hand and I looked into his eyes as the dark clouds passed by the bright, full moon.

"Nan-huru-nai-sah Saya." He finally said. I remembered that saying so clearly now.

"Live for today but look forward to tomorrow. I remember you saying that to me, Hagi.

"Me too." Hagi leaned down and kissed my lips passionately and I kissed back. This was pure bliss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the romantic moment passed by slowly just as the clouds in the sky did in front of the moon.


End file.
